


Andy vs. Affection

by HSavinien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Affection, Gen, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Post-Canon, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Andy is being coddled (cared for) by her team, who are the worst (best).
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	Andy vs. Affection

Nile is industriously taking over the couch. She started by tucking her feet up underneath herself, then flopped against the arm-rest and shifted her legs sideways along the cushion. Then she leaned back on the arm-rest and started relaxing across the cushion and now, without taking her eyes from the TV, she’s insinuating her toes underneath Andy’s thigh. They’re freezing.

“Joe,” Andy says, “tell the internet to bring Nile more socks. Her feet are cold.”

“No internet, sorry, Andy,” Joe calls from the next room. 

“We could go to the Walmart,” Nicky says. “Do you want anything else? I could get you some new burner phones.”

“Or painkillers,” Joe suggests, coming in to lean on the back of the couch. “Ice cream? Shit vodka? A string of tiny lightbulbs?”

“You all are still really impressed by big-box stores,” Nile observes.

Joe shakes his head at her solemnly, “Sears and Roebuck were brilliant innovators, even if their spiritual successors are all terrible human beings now.”

“Sure, go on,” Andy tells Nicky. “Surprise me, Joe.”

“Like anything ever could,” he says, and kisses the side of her head. “I’ll see if they have any MREs, I know how much you like having those on hand.”

“Don’t you dare,” Andy and Nile say almost in unison.

“Nicky,” she says, “do not buy any MREs.” Joe grins at her.

“Unless it’s the freeze-dried ice-cream one,” Nile says thoughtfully. “That one’s like astronaut food. That one’s fine.”

“Or we could buy real ice cream,” Nicky suggests, a laugh hiding in his voice.

“Yeah, okay, that’s true,” Nile says. “Something with caramel and pretzels.”

“Chocolate. Shoo,” Andy tells them. They shoo.

“Are you actually watching this?” Nile asks, gesturing at the screen which has a couple of people with hammers very inexpertly knocking a wall down in a white-on-white-on-beige house.

“No,” Andy says. “Put it on whatever.”

“Right.” Nile flips through channels until she reaches one showing a broad expanse of golden green, mountains peaking white in the background, and a herd of small, scrubby horses galloping across the plain. A soothing voice talks about wild herds on the steppes.

“I didn’t know you liked nature documentaries,” Andy says.

“Sure, they’re cool. And besides, my mom likes horses; I kind of like them by proxy.” Nile shrugs and snuggles still deeper into the couch, shins against Andy’s thigh now. “Nicky and Joe play art doc critique with me all the time. I’ve got to switch it up sometimes.”

Andy has a sneaking suspicion that she’s being coddled, whether or not Nile seems to be following the documentary. The fact that she’s still healing from the bullet wound doesn’t make it any easier to manage. 

The video of the foals taking their first staggering steps makes her smile, though.

(She’s not...irritated, per se. She genuinely loves her people. She appreciates their softnesses in the places she has difficulty being soft. But she may murder them soon. Though not before Joe and Nicky bring her ice cream.)

Joe presents her with chocolate ice cream and the most useless machete she’s ever held. Nicky gives her a cotton scarf with tiny llamas printed all over it.

Andy throws the machete into the bullseye mounted to the wall, sighs, and eats her ice cream.

Maybe she won’t kill them.


End file.
